Angels and Subtlety Don't Mix
by Attenia
Summary: Dean thought it would be simple enough keeping his and Cas' relationship secret. He didn't account for the fact that angels seem incapable of subtlety at the best of times, and things don't go as planned.


**Profound bond**

"So what, you – you like him better or something?"

"Dean and I do share a more… profound bond." Cas turned apologetically to Dean. "I wasn't gonna mention it."

It took all of his willpower not to bury his face in his hands. Dean was going to kill the feathery git. Somehow, he made it through the rest of the conversation, but as soon as he could manage it, he kicked Sammy out on the pretense of needing groceries and shut himself in the bedroom.

"Cas! Cas get down here, you're in trouble and you know it."

The sound of ruffling wings may or may not have made Dean's cock hard, but that was neither here nor there.

"Hello, Dean."

"Fuck, Cas." Dean rounded on the angel, pressing him against the wall. Cas went willingly, his eyes confused.

"You are… upset?"

"Damn right I'm upset! I thought we agreed not to tell Sammy about us?"

"We did. I haven't said a word to him."

"Oh, really? _Profound bond_? Geez, how much more obvious could you be? Why not just come out and tell him that we're fucking?"

"You asked me not to do that."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't get it. I know you don't. Crap, it's a miracle we've kept this under wraps for as long as we have. Why is it I can never stay mad at you?" He leaned forward to catch Cas' lips in a scorching kiss. Cas may be an angel, but he was in a human vessel, and that vessel responded.

The kiss had them both moaning, and Dean had to pull away before he lost his thread completely.

"Just – be more subtle in future, ok? I know you haven't said anything direct, but don't say anything that hints at what we're up to behind closed doors either."

"I wasn't, Dean. I was hinting at the profound emotional connection we share and the deep love between –"

"Ok, ok!" Dean held his hands up in surrender. He knew he loved Cas, but did the bastard really have to shove it in his face like that? Cas knew he was terrible with feelings and stuff. Knowing that his angel felt the same was the only thing keeping Dean from throwing a bitch fit about the way the conversation had gone.

This time, it was Cas who brought their lips together, and Dean sighed into it. A faint swooping sensation in his belly told him they were flying, but it was only to the bed. Cas started slowly stripping his clothes off.

"I see I have mis-stepped. Perhaps I can make up for my mistake?"

"Fuck yeah." Dean was panting hard as his hands tore at Cas' clothes. "Get that big angel dick inside me, right now."

Despite Dean's protests, Cas was gentle, making sure he was fully prepared with the lube Dean kept hidden in his spare bullet case. As Cas pushed into him, Dean completely lost it, rutting helplessly against the angel, trusting him to hear from a block away if Sammy was returning.

Really, he thought, if the make-up sex was this good, Cas should slip up more often.

**Cas get out of my ass**

Dean had thought that he and Cas had things going smoothly. Cas had still had a way to go in learning subtlety, but the hunter had thought they were out of the woods.

Apparently not.

"Cas, get out of my ass!" Dean was annoyed and the words popped out of his mouth without thinking.

"I was never in… your…" Cas hesitated, his eyes narrowed, clearly thinking hard.

Dean narrowed his own eyes in warning, and Cas wisely changed the subject.

At the next available opportunity, he and Cas were ensconced in a linen closet, a bedroom being unavailable.

"Cas, we've talked about this. Subtle, remember? That in there? That was about the least subtle thing I've ever seen!"

"This is not just on me this time, Dean. 'Cas, get out of my ass'? That can hardly pass your standard for subtlety."

Cas had him there. "I wasn't thinking, ok?"

"I was thinking very hard, trying not to give us away."

"I could see that – so could Sammy and Bobby!"

"Does this call for more – what did you call it – make-up sex?"

Like Dean was ever going to turn down sex with Cas. "Oh yes."

Cas was balls-deep in Dean's ass and pounding him into the wall when the closet door suddenly opened. Sam glanced at them, raised his eyebrows, then grabbed a spare sheet and closed the door behind him.

Before Dean could fully figure out what had happened, Cas grunted as he came, and his hand went to Dean's cock. It only took a few sure strokes before Dean was coming too. He'd barely caught his breath when he was wiping himself off with a pillowcase and grabbing Cas' hand, pulling them out of the closet. "What happened to warning me if someone got close? You're supposed to have angel super senses."

"I was a little... distracted," Cas admitted. Dean supposed he couldn't blame him for that.

Sam was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, as cool as you please. Dean let go of Cas' hand, but the angel continued to stand way too close. Dean couldn't pretend he didn't like it.

"Sammy?"

"'Cas, get out of my ass'? Giving off a few mixed signals, aren't you, Dean?"

One look at his brother's smug face, and Dean knew. "How long have you known?"

"I'm your brother, Dean. I've known from the beginning."

"But – we were – how?"

Sammy patted him on the shoulder, putting an end to his spluttering. "I know you, Dean. Though to be honest, it would be obvious to just about anyone with eyes. If you don't want people to know you're together, stop having eye-sex in public."

"We don't –"

"Yeah, you do, and that's not all. When you're not visually undressing each other, you two practically have heart eyes. I've never seen anything so gooey in my life. Honestly, it's nauseating."

For once, Dean was at a loss for words.

Cas tugged on his arm. "Dean, I believe Sam has made himself clear. I trust there is no need to keep up this charade anymore?"

"I guess not," Dean muttered sourly.

Cas celebrated their new freedom by making out with him so thoroughly that Sam walked out muttering disgusted curses, leaving them with the kitchen to themselves. As Cas laid him out on the table and slowly stripped his clothes off, Dean thought that he could get used to this.


End file.
